


Thief in the Night

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: come alive [45]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Magical Creatures, Stealing, hybrid!Klaus, thief!caroline, witchery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Klaus comes home from a frustrating dinner to find someone has broken into his home.





	Thief in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaLainaJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/gifts).



> Prompt: Hybrid!Klaus is awoken by a suspicious noise and finds himself faced with catburglar!Caroline. He ususally eats anyone attempting to steal from him but...

Klaus shoved the door of his preferred home in Switzerland open, ignoring the winter air whistling behind him. Shutting it firmly behind him, he irritably yanked on his cuffs, ignoring the bloodstains as he rolled up the ruined fabric. He’d been in Zurich less than twenty-four hours and already he’d had to slaughter a number of witches.

Usually he didn’t mind a little bloodshed, but this particular clan had once been a little more reliable. That they had chosen to so brazenly worked against him had been a disappointment, but it was the niggling suspicion that he had been brought here for a purpose that vexed him.

He’d sent out a message or two in the form of severed heads. It might take a few hours, but he should start to see answers by dawn. If not, then he’d go looking.

Willing to wait if not satisfied, he paused when he heard a thump and a small cry of pain, the unmistakable burst of magic. Puzzled, he blinked at his ceiling, brows arching up. It’d been years since someone had been quite so brazen. He smiled to himself as he started up the stairs, fangs pricking his gum line. It wasn’t often a thief tried to steal something from his home, but a little torture should certainly alleviate the boredom as he waited for responses.

Once he figured out what they wanted.

The jagged pulse of a heartbeat, the _thump thump thump_ of his thief’s heart were loud in silence of his home. Tracking it easily to a sitting room on the third floor, he pushed the door open and strolled in, monster on display.

There was a girl crumpled on his floor.

Bloody fingers slid into his pockets as he strolled closer, head tilting as he scanned the room. She was dressed in dark clothing, the pretty gold and wheat of her hair braided tightly away from her lovely face except for a stubborn strand or two. Her knuckles were curled tightly together and the closer he got the stronger the scent of magic became.

A puzzle then, his little thief.

“Stealing is rude, don’t you think?”

Her head snapped around as if she hadn’t heard his approach and Klaus crouched just outside of her reach, smiling. Her blue eyes were a little dazed, but she seemed to be gathering herself. But it was the sharpness of her cheekbones, the way the light briefly reflected off her pupils that he found interesting.

Not a witch, but not human, either.

“You aren’t supposed to be here.”

Amusement was a brief flicker through his curiosity, and he reached casually for one of the curls that had fallen free. She swatted at his fingers, movement still a little clumsy, and he caught her hand instead. Her bones were long and delicate, but her fingers were tipped by short nails that looked far stronger than even a vampires. He wondered if they became claws.

“It’s my house. You’re trespassing, love. But I suppose that’s not unexpected for a thief.”

She snorted and tugged at his hold, impatience and annoyance crawling across her face when she couldn’t pull free. “It’s not stealing when it belongs to me.”

Klaus arched a brow. “Everything in this house is mine.”

“Nope,” she drawled, eyes flashing. Chin jerking to the side she bared the edge of her teeth. “That’s mine.”

Thumb rotating across her palm as he sought to memorize the slightly strange texture of her skin, he glanced at the painted scroll. He’d picked it up years ago from a particularly clever witch.

“Nine Dragons by Chen Rong,” Klaus said in appreciation. “Created in 1244 if my memory serves correctly. I believe a very good copy hangs in a museum in Boston.”

Her eyes shone brightly in the moonlight as her temper tightened her cheekbones. “It was a gift. I want it back.”

He let his smile widen, matching her teeth with his own. “No.”

For a moment he thought she was going to lunge for his throat, and wouldn’t that have been fun? Instead those vibrant eyes clenched shut and her fingers curled tightly around his. Bone ground against bone as she panted, a fine sheen of sweat breaking across her skin. He carefully brushed her hair past her cool cheek, letting his voice dip low and coaxing. “What are you, sweetheart?”

She grunted. “You bobby-trapped my painting and you act like I don’t know what I am?”

Klaus nudged up her chin and annoyed eyes squinted at him. They were more golden than blue now, the sheen like a cats. “I don’t use magic inside my home. Just when I close a residence for an extended period of time. It’s why you were able to enter at all, because I’m here.”

Her brows tucked together briefly. “That’s not what I was told.”

Klaus hummed his disagreement, fascinated by the scent of her. Like heat on stone. He had a few guesses at what his pretty thief was and he did so love a new challenge. Over the years he’d heard only the faintest rumors of her existence. It’d be such a shame to have to kill her. The assortment of torture he’d been considering faded behind the possibilities of other more carnal opportunities. Should she be amenable.

“Shall we move somewhere a bit more comfortable for this discussion then?” He kept his words coaxing, offered her his bloody palm to help her stand. He watched her eyes closely as she clearly thought through her options, the agitation as she came to the same conclusion he’d already arrived at. Heaving out a sigh, she gripped his hand with no squeamishness.

“When I leave, I’m taking that scroll with me.”

Klaus laughed softly as they stood, holding her steady as her knees wobbled. She was nearly as tall as he, and far more slender, but there was a strength their he’d be unwise to dismiss. She couldn’t kill him but she seemed the sort to gladly leave him eviscerated on the floor.

No point in ending the evening such an attempt when he would prefer their wrestling matches to be a bit more fun.

“Do I get a name?” He questioned. “Since I imagine you know mine.”

She huffed, nails digging into his skin in warning. He shivered at the sudden bite of pain, the sharpness of what certainly became claws, and her eyes widened for a moment, breath catching in her throat. There was a flicker of what he was positive was interest across her expressive face before she’d slipped back behind her mask.

“Caroline,” she said finally, mouth twisted in a mix of displeasure and irritation. “You’re Klaus.”

He dimpled at the bite in her words. He liked her spine. “Caroline. Would you like a drink, love?”


End file.
